Bananas Without Pyjamas
Bananas Without Pyjamas is an episode that aired in November 30, 1999. Plot The bananas decide to wash their pyjamas. Since they haven't done that in a while, all their pyjamas are now dirty and need washing, leaving them with no pyjamas to wear. They end up hiding in their house waiting for the pyjamas to dry. They complain about how they're just plain bananas without their pyjamas. They also complain that they feel funny without their pyjamas as they are used to wearing their pyjamas all the time. However, they decide they will be alright as long as nobody sees them. Morgan drops by for a visit with something to tell the bananas, Not wanting to be seen, the bananas try hiding behind a pricklebush and get poked all over. The same thing happens again with Amy. B2 hopes that maybe their pyjamas are dry by that point. They decide that they want to wear their pyjamas, even if their pyjamas are still wet. Unfortunately, when the bananas arrive at the washing line, all of their pyjamas have disappeared. The bananas try to work out what to do about having no pyjamas. B2 says that they'll have to wear something else, but B1 points out that they're the Bananas in Pyjamas and they only wear pyjamas and thus, don't have anything else to wear. They decide to sew their curtains into a set of clothes instead. Dressed in their new outfits, the bananas go out and meet Lulu outside Rat's shop. Lulu is highly amused to see the bananas until they lie and say that they are now the Bananas in Curtains and no longer want to wear pyjamas anymore. Lulu asks the bananas what to do with all their pyjamas, explaining that the pyjamas are all at the Teddies' house. The bananas immediately rush off to get their pyjamas back. The teddies explain that the bananas' their pyjamas were drying on the line, so they took them down to iron them for the bananas. They were trying to tell the bananas all morning. Meanwhile, the bananas are flinging off their curtains because they really want to change back into their pyjamas as soon as possible Everyone is happy and spends the rest of the day playing with each other. Script Episode opens with a shot of the Bananas clothesline. 2 sets of pyjamas are hanging on there. Narrator: 'It was the first fine day in ages. Finally the Bananas had a chance to wash all their grubby pyjamas. ''Cut to Bananas back door. Both bananas are there, not wearing their pyjamas. 'B2: '''I hope they won't take too long to dry, B1. '''B1: '''Me too, B2. I feel very funny without my pyjamas on. '''B2: '''Very very funny, B1. We're just plain bananas.... '''B1: ...'without pyjamas. Both bananas groan at the thought. '''B2: '''We'll be all right. As long as no one sees us. '''Morgan (From the front door): ''Bananas! I've come to see you! '''B2' (Panicked): It's Morgan! B1: He'll see us B2! The bananas rush outside while Morgan enters, still calling for the bananas. Morgan: That's funny. I was sure I heard somebody in here. Oh well, I'll tell them later. B2: He's coming this way B1: Hide, B2! B2: Behind the pricklebush! B1: Good idea, B2. The bananas run behind the pricklebush. and cry out in pain. Morgan leaves the house. The bananas emerge from the bush covered in prickles. B2: WHo'd have thought that pricklebushes would have prickles B1: That's a lesson we've learnt, B2. Bananas: Never hide behind a pricklebush. Amy: '''Hello, Bananas! '''B2: Oh no, Amy will see us! Amy enters the house Amy: Hello! Bananas? Are you home? I've got something to tell you! B2: Hide, B1! B1: Hide, B2 B2: Where? B1: Behind that pricklebush, B2 B2: Good thinking B1 The bananas run behind the pricklebush. and cry out in pain. Amy leaves the house and hears a noise from the bush and looks behind but find nobody. Amy: Oh well, must be hearing things. Amy walks away while the bananas, covered in shrubs, pretend to be trees. Both bananas groan. B2 ''(hopeful voice): '''Maybe our pyjamas are dry by now. '''B1: '''Let's put them on even if they're still wet! ''The bananas approach the clothesline. The pyjamas they hung up are no longer there. '''Narrator: But when the bananas arrived at the clothesline... Bananas: OH NO! Narrator: 'All their pyjamas were gone. '''Bananas: '''What are we going to do? ''The bananas are hidden behind some of their curtains. '''Narrator: '''Back in their house the bananas tried to work out what to do about having no pyjamas. '''B2: '''We'll have to wear something else, B1 '''B1: B2! We're the Bananas in Pyjamas! We haven't got anything else! B2: 'There must be something other than these curtains. '''Bananas: '''Curtains..... '''B2: '''Are you thinking what I'm thinking B1? '''B1: '''I think I am, B2. '''Bananas: '''It's sewing time! ''The bananas walk to Rat's shop wearing their new curtains. '''Narrator: So the bananas set out in their new clothes, hoping everyone would like them. Bananas: Hello Lulu. Lulu: Hello Bananas. AGH! Bananas! What ARE you wearing? Are you going to a dress-up party? (Starts laughing) B2: '''We decided we didn't want to be Bananas in Pyjamas anymore. '''B1: No, we want to be bananas in, um, curtains. B2: This is our new look and we're proud of it. Lulu: '''Oh dear.... Well, what do you want us to do with all your pyjamas? '''Bananas (shocked): ''What?! '''Lulu: '''Well, yes. They're at our place. And I was wondering if- ''The bananas are too excited to listen anymore and run off to the Teddies' house to wear their pyjamas. Once there, the bananas can be heard throwing off their curtains and urgently pulling on their pyjamas. 'Lulu: '''Your pyjamas were drying on the line! Amy: So we took them down and ironed them for you. Morgan: We've been trying to tell you all morning! ''The bananas are wearing their pyjamas again. A pile of freshly laundered pyjamas lies near them. '''B2: '''You look great, B1 '''B1: '''You do too, B2. We're... '''Bananas: '''The Bananas in pyjamas... '''B1: '''Again! Trivia *Rat makes a brief non-speaking cameo in this episode. *This is the only episode in which the bananas are shown without their pyjamas on. Category:Episodes